Zadoff-Chu (ZC) sequences are used in various communication applications. For example, mobile communication terminals in Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems use ZC sequences for generating preambles for Random Access Channel (RACH) transmissions. RACH preamble generation in E-UTRA terminals is specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network (TSG RAN) in Technical Specification TS 36.211, entitled “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8),” version 8.3.0, May, 2008, section 5.7.2, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Several schemes for preamble generation are known in the art. An example method is described in 3GPP TSG RAN document R1-080200, entitled “PRACH Cyclic Prefixes Adjustment,” Sevilla, Spain, Jan. 14-18, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference. Example methods for generating ZC sequences are described in 3GPP TSG RAN document R1-071409, entitled “Efficient Matched Filters for Paired Root Zadoff-Chu Sequences,” St. Julian's, Malta, Mar. 26-30, 2007, and by Beyeme and Leung, in “Efficient Computation of DFT of Zadoff-Chu sequences,” Electronics Letters, volume 45, No. 9, Apr. 23, 2009, pages 461-463, which are incorporated herein by reference.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.